Une Nouvelle Chance
by yuna usagi
Summary: Ho Ha Ni a quitté la maison des Beck  pendant le mariage de Seung Jo avec Yoon Hae Ra . L'histoire se déroule dix ans plus tard. Ha Ni est devenu chef de projet dans une petite entreprise de publicité et Seung Jo est son nouveau client.


**Une nouvelle chance**

Mary Mayers n'avait jamais regretter de s'être installée en Corée. Cette américaine de trente ans était venu un jours en vacances et tomba amoureuse de ce pays. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle créa son entreprise de publicité qui aujourd'hui comptait deux équipes de travail. Mais elle savait à qui elle devait la renommé de la société Mayers. Ho Ha Ni était de très loin son meilleur élément. Pourtant, quand elle avait vu son cv huit ans plutôt, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'employer. Si Ha Ni officiait dans les bureaux de Mayers aujourd'hui, c'était bien grâce à une erreur de saisi. Ha Ni s'était montrée plus que compétente. Elle avait une facilité d'imagination hallucinante et travaillait avec beaucoup d'acharnement jusqu'au bouclage d'un projet. Ce n'était pas par hasard que Mary avait confié le projet BabyMoon à Ha Ni. Ce jeu vidéo avait été développé par l'une des plus importante société de jeux vidéo de la ville. Si Mary Mayers signait ce contrat, elle pourrait alors se permettre de créer la fameuse crèche garderie que réclamait son personnel de puis longtemps.

Dans la salle de conférence Ha Ni revoyait son travail quand elle entendit que du monde entrait. Elle se retourna. Mary se tenait devant elle souriante. A côté d'elle se tenait un couple qu' Ha Ni n'avait pas vue depuis dix ans, depuis qu'elle avait fuit avec son père la maison des Baek pour ne jamais y revenir.

- Je vous présente notre chef de projet Ho Ha Ni. Ha Hi je te présente Baek Seung Jo et Yoon He Ra, nos clients.

- Ho mon dieux, ils t'on confié notre bébé, déclara He ra.

- Enchanté, répondit poliement Ha Ni, je pense que nous allons commencer la présentation.

Tous le monde s'assit et commença à feuilleter les pages du dossier qui leur avait été présenté tout en suivant le discourt de Ha Ni. He Ra peut confiante au départ commença sérieusement à d'intéresser au travail de son ancienne rivale de cœur. Elle était surprise devoir à quel point cette stupide fille avait évolué. Aujourd'hui s'était une redoutable femme d'affaire. Seung Jo était tout aussi surpris que son associé. Jamais il n'avait imaginé trouver Ha Ni à un poste aussi élevé. Quand celle-ci acheva de répondre au questions. He Ra se leva pour la féliciter.

- Alors là Ha Ni Tu m'a Bluffé, dit alors Seung Jo!

- Je te l'ai dit un jours, je sais des choses. Nous n'avons seulement pas le même centre d'intérêt.

- On dirait que vous cous connaissez, dit Mary.

- Nous avons fréquenté la même école, Mary je suis dans mon bureau je travail sur l'autre projet.

Mary regarda Partir Ha Ni. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne restait pas pour discuter avec le client. He ra regardait avec regrets le résulta de son propre égoïsme. Seung Jo pris aussi rapidement congé laissant à He Ra le soin de s'occuper des détails. En se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, il vit Ha Ni dans son bureau en grande discution avec une femme et son ton était froid. Ha Ni lui reprochait visiblement d'être en retard sur son travail et aucun argument ne semblait lui convenir. La jeune femme sorti du bureau avec la consigne de ne quitter les locaux que lorsque le travail serai fini. Seung Jo ne connaissait pas cette Ha Ni, si froide. L'Ha Ni qu'il connaissait était certe moins réfléchi, mais avait le coeur sur la main. C'était une fille compatissante et gentille. Il s'approcha de la porte et croisa son regard.

- Baek Seung Jo?

- Tu as même un bureau à toi?

- C'est le fruit de huit bon et loyaux services.

-Ca fait longtemps.

- Dix ans.

- Alors c'est là que tu te terrais.

- On dirait que oui.

- Tu n'es pas venu au mariage.

- Tu sais Seung Jo... Tu m'a humillier en publique et je me suis accrochée, tu m'a volé mon premier baiser pour t'amuser, j'ai encaissé... Je me suis accrochée jusqu'au bout et tu le sais. J'ai même accepter ton mariage avec He Ra, mais te voir accepté ce contre quoi tu t'es toujours battu, te voir renoncer à tes propres rêves et détruire le miens c'était trop fort. Papa a décidé de partir à l'instant même où il t'a entendu me demandé de venir à ton mariage... A quoi tu pensais quand tu m'a invité. C'était quoi, ton coup de grâce pour la stupide Ha Ni? Et bien désolé, je n'ai pas pu. Sort d'ici maintenant, j'ai du travail.

- Ha Ni...

- Dehors.

Le cris de Ha Ni était aigu, c'était celui d'un animal blessé. Deux ou trois classeurs avait voltigé jusqu'à que Seung Jo batte en retraite, choqué par l'attitude de cette cette furie. Ce manège attira l'attention des autres membres de son équipe, de Mary et He Ra. Ha Ni se contenta de fermé la porte et se laissa glisser tout long avant de pleurer. Mary invita He Ra et Seung Jo à ,déjeuner pour s'excuser de la conduite de son employée.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Ha Ni a agis de la sorte. D'habitude, elle est si gentille.

- C'est une vielle histoire, répondit He Ra qui regardait Seung Jo du coin de l'oeil.

- Quand je l'ai connu, huit ans au paravent, cette société n'était qu'un vulgaire bureau coincé entre une boulangerie et une librairie. Je cherchait une secrétaire. Ha Ni s'était présenté avec toute la maladresse possible qui la caractérisait à l'époque. Je n'avait pas retenu sa candidature. Mais j'ai fait une erreur en téléphonant à une autre fille qui me semblait plus compétante. Croyez moi quand je vous dit que tout ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui, c'est à elle que je le doit.

- Elle a beaucoup changer, dit enfin seung Jo.

- Elle est devenue plus responsable oui, mais si non, elle est toujours aussi adorable.

- Elle a pourtant consigné sa secrétaire à, demeure jusqu'à la fin de son travail.

- A mon avis, Lynn est déjà libre

- Je devrai peut être lui parler, proposa He Ra..

- Que s'est-il passé au juste.

- Je lui ai demander de venir à mon mariage, répondit simplement Seung Jo.

- Tu as quoi,s'écria He Ra effarée. Comment peut tu êtes aussi intelligent et être aussi insensible? Seung Jo, Ha Ni était amoureuse de toi depuis sa votre première année de lycée. Comment a tu osé lui demandé un truc pareil. Qu'aurai tu pensé si elle t'avait invité à son propre mariage.

Seung Jo baissa la tête, il savait depuis le début qu'il avait fait une bêtise dès que les mots était sortis de ses lèvres

- Peut-être devrais je confié votre dossier à mon autre équipe, visiblement, l'histoire qu'il a eu entre vous risque de compromettre le travail, dit Mary.

- Non, interrompit un voix à l'entrée derrière elle, c'est mon projet. Je le mènerai à terme. Veuillez me pardonné de ma conduite.

- Ha Ni, dit Mary peut être...

- Ca ira. C'est professionnel après tout. Alors notre projet vous convient-il?

- Tu as visé juste. J'aime particulièrement les affiches et la distribution de la démo dans les journaux pour les enfants, répondit He Ra.

La discution durant le repas resta purement professionnel. Mary trouva même qu'elle était trop professionnel. Elle voulait tirer cette histoire au claire. Il était devenu évident que Ha Ni n'en parlerai pas. Baek Seung Jo non plus d'ailleurs. Yoon He Ra peu être. Mary donna un rendez-vous à He Ra loin du bureau pour minimisé les chances de rencontrer Ha Ni qui depuis ce premier rendez-vous s'était enfermé dans son bureau n'en sortant que le soir pour aller retrouver sa fille Moonie. He Ra, devant l'air grave de Mary compris que Mary ne voulais pas discuter de leur contrat et quand elle commença à poser des questions, He Ra pris un air grave.

- Ha Ni a toujours été amoureuse de Seung Jo, depuis le Lycée. J'ai cru comprendre et ce fut confirmé par la suite que leur histoire était un peu curieuse.

- ils étaient ensemble?

- Oui et non. C'est un peu compliqué. Je ne sait pas grand chose de ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée, mais je sais revanche qu'à cette époque Seung Jo était un garçon spécial, un géni au QI de 200. Ha Ni se débrouillait pour le collé le plus possible malgrè que Seung Jo l'ai rejeté. Moi je les observait. J'étais moi même amoureuse de lui. Seung Jo avait beau prétendre qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles stupides, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aller au secours de Ha Ni quand elle en avait besoin. Il ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte mais il savait toujours quand elle était en danger, il savait toujours où la trouver. Il l'aimait déjà à l'époque, mais ne le savait pas. Il ne supportait pas quand elle parlait d'un autre garçon. Il suffisait voir son humeur quand un jours la rumeur disait qu'elle sortait avec mon actuel mari. Il l'avait félicité, disait qu'il était enfin débarrassé d'elle, mais à côté, il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. Il était trop occupé à contré les manigances de sa mère qui s'était fixé comme but de le marié à Ha Ni. Au milieu de leur, disons... partie d' échec, Ha Ni essuyait les coups sans rien dire. Elle ne savait sans doute pas qu'elle était au milieu d'un combat.

- Madame Baek n'aimait pas son fils?

- Si et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle voulait lui collé à la gentille et attentionnée Ha Ni. Ha Ni à l'époque vivait en fonction des humeurs de Seung Jo. C'était un garçon spécial au dehors cool. A le regarder, personne ne pouvait imaginé que dans son coeur s'était le chaos... Personne sauf Ha Ni. Elle savait toujours quand il allait mal et je pense quelle arrivait à le réconforté parce que le seul objectif de ha Ni s'était le bonheur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, aussi froid soit-il avec elle. Moi je ne pouvais que constater les choses, Ha Ni était ma plus grande rivale pour l'amour de Seung Jo. J'avais beau collé Seung Jo, je n'arrivais pas à atteindre son cœur. Alors j'ai abattu ma plus belle carte. Le père de Seung Jo est tombé malade et ce dernier a du le remplacé en abandonnant temporairement ses projets de devenir médecin. Vous me croyez si je vous disais que c'était Ha Ni qui l'avait aidé à trouvé sa voie?

- Ha Ni s'est toujours préoccupée de son entourage. Elle a toujours veillé à leur bonheur au détriment du siens.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle a pu avoir le coeur de Seung Jo. Ils était trop innocent dans ce domaine pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait je pense. En tout cas, j'ai profité qu'il soit au commande de l'entreprise pour jouer ma carte. Son entreprise avait besoin d'un investisseur et mon grand père était prêt à investir dans leur jeux vidéo. Je savais à l'époque que mon grand père aurai fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Et je lui ai parler de mes sentiments pour Seung Jo.

- Alors votre grand-père lui a imposé ce mariage contre son soutien fiancier.

- Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Seung Jo accepte ce deal, mais il a du penser à l'entreprise et aux employés puis à l'énergie qu'avait déployé son père pour garder son entreprise et il a accepter. J'avais réussi à parvenir à mon but.

- Il n'a pas d'alliance.

- Il n'y a pas eu de mariage pour deux choses. La première, c'est que j'ai eu la visite des deux meilleurs amis de Ha Ni, elle me reprochait mon coup bas et lâche. A l'époque, Ha Ni avait un amoureux transi, Bong joon Gu.

- Ha oui, l'ami de Ha Ni. Un chouette garçon. Il prend bien soin d'elle.

- Elle l'a finalement épousé?

- Non, mais sa femme et lui s'occupe d'elle.

- Donc Bong joon Gu est venu me voir une semaine avant le mariage et m'a dit un truc qui m'a tracassé jusqu'au mariage. Il m'a félicité pour être arrivé à mon but et ma dit : « Bravo, tu as réussi à épousé Baek Seung Jo. Tu dois être très contente. Même s'il ne t'épouse que pour ton argent et ne t'aimera jamais. Mais félicitation tout même. ». Ça m'a fait réfléchir. Plus la date avançait et moins j'étais sur de vouloir me marié. Un peu avant la cérémonie j'avais appris que Ha Ni, son père et Bong joon Gu allait partir pour une destination inconnu et j'ai stopper la cérémonie. Je me suis retourné vers Seung Jo et je lui ai dit que Ha Ni partait ce soir, mais qu'il n'était peut être pas trop tard. Que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, il ne la reverrai peut être plus jamais. Je lui ai demandé de réfléchir à une vie sans elle. Il est parti aussitôt.

- mais il ne l'a pas rattrapée.

- Dès le lendemain, il a décrété qu'il reprendrait l'entreprise de son père, puisque Ha Ni s'était sacrifié pour ça. Je l'ai vu s'enfoncer dans le travail, jouant à la perfection son rôle de l'homme cool. Il a quitté la maison familiale, pour fuir sa mère qui lui reprochait d'avoir fait partir Ha Ni. Eun Jo, son frère m'a révélé un jours que Seung Jo était déjà dans cet état là avant de rencontrer Ha Ni. Cette stupide gamine avait visiblement ramené Seung Jo dans le monde des humains. Sauf que, d'après son frère, c'était pire qu'avant. Depuis dix ans je vois le résultat de mon égoïsme. Et d'après ce que je vois, Ha Ni a aussi pas mal souffert de cette histoire non plus. J'ai vraiment tout détruit.

- pas forcément, si leur amours est si fort que ça. Il y aura peut être un miracle. Le destin ne leur a-t-ils pas permis de se rencontrer à nouveau.

- Vous êtes optimiste Madame Mayers.

- Je voudrai seulement que Ha Ni soit enfin heureuse. Avec votre histoire et ce que je sait de la vie de Ha Ni, je me dit qu'elle n'a vraiment pas de chance.

Seung Jo s'intalla à une table du restaurant « Ho Ha Ni ». Il avait longtemps cherché le restaurant du père de Ha Ni. Il avait la ferme intention de lui faire des excuses. Après avoir diner, il demanda à voir le propriétaire de l'établissement. La serveuse disparut et revint avec un gaillard plutôt costaud qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à Bong joon Gu, un de ses anciens rival. Boong Joon Gu s'installa devant lui et le supplia de ne plus venir dans son restaurant, de ne plus chercher à voir Ha Ni. Il appris par la même occasion que Ha Ni s'était marié et qu'elle avait perdu son mari et son père le même jours dans une fusillade lors d'un braquage de banque. Les braqueurs avait, ce jours là, abattu tous les otages. Seung Jo avait quitter le restaurant complètement anéanti. Il se rappelait du temps où Ha Ni ne voyait que lui. A ce moment là, elle riait tout le temps. Le jours de la réunion, il l'avait trouvé changé et il savait maintenant pourquoi. Cette fille avait tout perdu dans sa vie.

Moonie trouvait sa mère étrange depuis quelque temps. Elle était rêveuse, pleurait la nuit et semblait de plus en plus fatiguée. Toute ce que cette enfants de sept ans pouvais faire, s'était faire un gros calin à sa mère. Alors qu'elle jouait dans le bac à sable, une homme s'approcha d'elle. Elle leva la tête en voyant son ombre.

- Bonjours jeune fille, demanda l'inconnu, heu j'ai perdu mon chien, tu m'aiderai bien à le retrouvé?

- Il faut que je demande à Shuying avant.

- Ok allons demander à Shuying.

Moonie se leva et se dirigea vers le banc où sa baby-sitter était généralement assise. Il n' y avait personne. Moonie regarda partout puis sentit qu'on la soulevait. Elle se débattit, mais l'homme était trop fort. Elle criait, mais on ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle voyait clairement qu'on l'emmenait vers une camionnette. Elle senti qu'on la projetait parterre. Le temps de se relever, elle vit cette homme qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part, se battre contre les « méchants ». Ces derniers prirent la fuite. Son sauveur se pencha vers elle.

- Tu va bien, demanda-t-il?

- Oui. Merci.

- Où est ta maman?

- Au travail et on dirait de Shuying est partie sans moi.

- Et ton papa?

- Je n'ai pas de papa.

- Allez vient je t'emmène voir la police.

- NON, ils vont dire du mal de ma maman. C'était comme ça la dernière fois.

- Que s'était-il passé.

- Tuni est parti en me laissant toute seule dans le magasin et maman a eu des problèmea avec la dame qui voulait m'emmener loin de maman. Ils on dit que maman était « i...i...pensable ».

- Tu as les clés de chez toi?

- Non, mais la gardienne, elle a les double.

- Allons chez la gardienne.

Moonie alla chez la gardienne et lui emprunta les doubles des clés. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui dire que sa baby-sitter l'avait abandonnée. La Gardienne était surnommée par tout le monde « Granny », parce que ça faisait main tenant quarante ans qu'elle travaillait pour la résidence. Moonnie fit entrer L'inconnu dans l'appartement. Ce dernier hésita, mais la perspective de laisser cette gamine toute seule, avec ce qui venait se passer ne l'enchantait guère. Moonie l'installa dans le salon.

- Comment tu t'appelle, demanda-t-il?

- Ho Monnie!

- Comme... Ho Ha Ni?

- C'est ma maman. Tu connais ma maman?

- Oui. Je m'appelle Baek Seung Jo.

- Enchanté.

- Mais ta mère ne t'a jamais de ne pas suivre des inconnus dans rue.

- Tu n'est pas un inconnu, tu est un héros. En plus c'est pas moi qui t'a suivi, c'est toi qui m'a suivi.

Seung Jo regarda la fillette, un peu choqué de l'évidence de ses propos.

- En plus t'es pas tout à fait un inconnu puisque tu connais ma maman.

- Vu sous cet angle.

Ha Ni rentra une heure plus tard. Elle fut surprise de voir Seung Jo jouer avec Moonies et de constater l'absence de sa baby sitter. Elle déposa ses affaires. Dès qu'elle la vit, Moonies se précipita vers sa mère pour lui raconter sa mésaventure. Ha Ni remercia Seung Jo avant de téléphoner à l'agence de Baby-sitting. Ses propos furent cinglantes. Elle proposa à Seung Jo de diner avant de partir. Ce qu'il accepta. Pendant que Ha Ni préparait le repas, elle envoya Monnie au bain.

- Tu n'appelle pas He Ra pour qu'elle s'inquiète pas, demanda Ha Ni.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre.

- C'est tout de même ta femme.

- Il n'y a pas eu de mariage... Elle s'est rétractée au dernier moment.

- Oh!

- Je suis aller au restaurant de ton père te voir. He Ra m'a demander d'imaginer une vie sans toi.

- Je vois ça d'ici. Une vie calme et paisible, sans surpris...

- Triste à en mourir, sans aucun sens, vide.

- Seung Jo...

-Je venait à peine de réalisé à quel point tu avait pris de la place dans mon cœur. L'idée même d'une vie sans m'était devenu insupportable.

- Je ne pouvait pas rester à te voir gâcher ta vie.

- Je ne gâchait pas ma vie.

- Ah oui, et ton rêve, qu'en a tu fait?

- Je...

- Te regarder te marier sans amours, en abandonnant tes rêves, c'était comme un échec pour moi. Ne te méprend pas. Même si je ne le laissait pas paraître, j'avais toujours su que je ne finirait jamais avec toi. Je n'était pas aussi prétentieuse que ça. Tous ce que je pouvais faire s'étai t'épauler, mais visiblement, je n'avais pas vu le coup de He Ra venir. Je crois que je ne voulais pas faire face à mon échec.

- Ton échec?

- Une femme qui ne peu pas protéger celui qu'elle aime ne mérite pas de retour.

- Ne soit pas si dure avec toi...

- Je ne dit que la vérité. Bon c'est prêt. MONNIE!

La fillette sortie de la salle de bain en pyjama rose à motif lapin blanc, des chausson à effigie de Bugs Bunny et un serviette sur la tête. Ha Ni sourit et frotta la tête de sa fille. Seung Jo regardait cette scène avec une douleur sur le cœur. La présence de Moonie lui rappelait que Ha Ni s'était un jours donné à un homme et ce n'était pas lui. Lorsqu'il pris congé, de fut à contre cœur. A dire vrai, il aurai aimer rester au côté de Ha Ni.

Trois semaine s'était s'était écouler depuis cette fameuse soirée. Ha Ni et Seung Jo avait pris l'habitude de se voire en ami. On pouvait désormais les voir rire et s'amuser sans arrière pensé. L'atmosphère au travail s'était soudainement alléger et le projet Baby Moon s'achevait. Les affiches était sur le point d'être imprimé, les spot télévisé étaient terminé et le prochain numéros de « Gimmy games » allais aussi bientôt sortir. La collaboration entre Hani Et Seung Jo touchait à sa fin.

Alors qu'il dinait seul chez lui, Seung Jo eu la visite de Hé Ra. Comme à son habitude, elle força l'entrée et se servi une tisane, comme si elle était chez elle. Elle savait qu'il n'aurai pas le moral. Le lendemain serai la dernière réunion avec la société Mayers. C'était aussi la dernière fois qu'il verrai surement Ha Ni et He Ra était llà pour éviter que l'histoire ne se répète.

- Tu va encore la laisser filer, demanda-t-elle?

- Qu'est ce je peu faire. Elle a tellement avancé.

- T'es aveugle ou quoi le Génie. Elle t'aime encore, ça se lit sur son visage.

- Et alors... Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui disent. Désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, viens avec moi et faisons plein de bébés?

- Dit comme ça, tu aura droit à deux gifles et une interdiction de te trouver à moins de cent mètre d'elle. Appelle là, qu'a tu à perdre.

- Un refus. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le supporter.

- Le grand Baek Seung Jo aurait il peur de souffrir? Vas-y.

- Ok, je l'inviterai demain, ça te va.

La journée du lendemain passa a une lenteur impressionnante. Seung Jo stressait à l'idée d'offrir sa bague à Ha Ni. Il jouait encore avec l'écrin quand elle arriva. Il la regarda un instant dans sa robe noire. Elle était resplendissante. Il s'arrangea pour ne pas laisser paraître sa nervosité durant le repas. C'était peine perdu, Ha Ni le connaissait par cœur, elle attendait seulement qu'il parle de lui même. Ce fut au cour du dessert qu'il sorti sa bague pour la demander en mariage. Hani regarda la bague sans rien dire, elle semblait comme figée dans le temps. Elle referma l'écrin, le lui rendit et lui proposa une ballade en voiture. Seung Jo se demandait pourquoi elle voulait tant attendre avant de lui briser le cœur. Puis, il pensa que s'était sa façon à elle de se venger. Après, ne l'avait il pas mérité. Après tout.

La voiture roula deux bonne heures et stoppa devant un ravin. Le soleil d'été déclinait doucement à l'horizon donnant une teinte orange au paysage.. Ha Ni sorti de la voiture, suivit de Seung Jo. Elle regarda le ravin. Seung Jo ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle semblait fascinée par cette abîme sans fond.

- Quand j'ai quitter ta maison, dit-elle enfin tout regardant l'abîme,Papa et moi avions rouler jusqu'ici. C'est là que nous avion éparpiller les cendre de maman. J'ai regarder le fond de cet abîme qui semblait m'appeler. Je voulais soudainement aller rejoindre ma mère là où on ne souffre plus. Mon cœur me faisait tellement mal que j'avais du mal à respirer. Je n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Je me disait que je t'avais perdu pour de bon et que je n'avais même pas su te protéger. Et puis je me suis souvenu que si je partais maintenant, mon père resterai seul alors j'ai remis ça à plus tard. Nous avons fait demi tour puis nous sommes aller loger à l'hôtel avant de trouver cet appartement que tu connais. Mon père a ouvert un nouveau restaurant. Bong joon Gu est venu lui prêter main forte. Moi, je me contentais le vivre au crochet de mon père. Christine, la futur épouse de Boog joon Gu est arrivé deux semaine plus tard. Ce fut difficile mais tout les deux se sont enfin marié. Moi j'avais le petit fils de Granny » qui me draguait tout les soir et puis un jours au bout de deux ans, j'ai fini par accepter de sortir avec lui. C'était agréable de se sentir aimer. Il avait réussi à te pousser dans un coins de mon cœur. J'avais commencer à penser au bonheur, j'avais même accepter de l'épouser. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Six mois plus tard, mon père est aller à la banque pour un prêt, il voulait agrandir le restaurant. Kyung l'a accompagner. Ce jours là des braqueurs sont entrés dans la banque et ont pris tout le monde en otage. La police a tenter un mission sauvetage qui fut un échec, Les braqueurs ont tuer tous le monde. Ce jours là je venait d'apprendre que j'attendais un enfants. La vie venait encore de m'enlever des gens que j'aimais. Je suis donc revenu ici jetter les cendre de mon fiancé et de mon père réalisant soudain que j'étais seule au monde et que j'attirais la mort sur ceux qui avait l'audace de m'aimer. Le ravin m'appelait encore vers lui et cette fois c'était plus fort que la fois précédente. Là encore, j'ai pensé à la vie qui grandissait en moi et qui n'avait surement pas envie de finir au fond du ravin. J'ai alors pris deux décisions. La première c'était de ne plus jamais laisser l'amour entrer dans mon cœur, la seconde s'était d'élever ma fille et de ma mariée à un homme qui la rendrait heureuse alors seulement je reviendrais ici mettre un terme à toute cette vie de souffrance. Alors Beack Seung Jo? Crois tu vraiment que tu pourra me détourner de ce ravin? Crois-tu que tu saura me protegé de ma malédiction? Ne crois tu pas qu'il vaudrai mieux se débarrassé de moi pour le bien de tous?... Tu ne répond pas?

Seung Jo écoutait la femme qu'il avait finalement détruit parler de sa propre détresse. Ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur, s'était cet allusion au suicide, né visiblement après l'annonce de son mariage avec He Ra. Elle avait parler d'un ton monocorde sans avoir quitter le ravin des yeux alors que la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pour seul compagnie que la lumière du claire de lune. Seung Jo l'attrapa alors et la serra dans ses bras de toute ses forces. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie.

- Laisse moi te protéger, ha Ni, dit-il. Laisse moi te ramener à la vie comme tu l'a fait avec moi autrefois. Laisse moi t'aimer.

- Tu risque d'en mourir.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau.

- Tu ne m'a jamais vraiment perdu.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre Ha Ni.

Ha Ni regardait toujours le ravin, toujours hypnotisée pour tant elle sentait la pression des bras de Seung Jo qui tentait de la sauvé. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes coulait sur ses joues. Ces larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais versé le jours de la mort de son père et de son fiancé. Elle sentait la chaleur des bras de Seung Jo s'infiltrer dans les siens et ça la brulait, son cœur lui faisait si mal à présent.

- Tu risque d'y perdre ta vie.

- Une vie sans toi, c'est pareil non?

- Pourquoi tient tu tant à rester près d'une fille qui attire tant de problème?

- Parce que.. Parce que... Je t'aime Ha Ni. J'ai eu du mal à le comprendre. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on apprend dans les livres. Je l'ai compris trop tard pardon Ha Ni. Reviens vers moi.

Ha Ni regardait toujours le ravin, mais elle sentait le souffle de Seung Jo sur son cou. Elle pouvait ressentir sa peur. Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Me protègera tu de la souffrance et de moi même?

- Je te protègerai même du monde entier si tu m'accepte dans ta vie.

- Aide moi Seung Jo.

Ha Ni s'était mise pleurer. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. En fait ça faisait dix ans. Seung Jo la serra d'avantage. Collée contre son torse, Ha Ni se sentait curieusement bien, au chaud. Elle avait cette agréable sensation que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Ce ne fut qu'au lever du soleil qu'ils reprirent la route. Ha Ni tentait de se réveiller. Tout cela ne lui semblait pas réel. Seung Jo n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard de Hani quand elle fixait le ravin et la détresse qu'elle affichait quand elle s'était retourné vers lui. Il espérait qu'il ne la décevrais jamais. Il faut dire que l'idée de la voire un jours au fond de ce ravin lui faisait peur. Quand He Ra appris que Ha Ni avait accepter la demande en mariage de Seung Jo, elle se dépêcha d'en informer la mère du futur marié qui réussi à organisé le mariage en une semaine.

Seung Jo et Ha Ni pénétrèrent dans le Gymnase du lycée qui avait vu leur couple naître. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, énormément de chose s'était passé depuis que Ha Ni était entrer dans sa vie. Même après quinze ans de mariage, il pouvait affirmé qu'il était un homme comblé. Malgrès leur dix ans de séparation qui avait faillit couté la vie à Ha Ni, ils avaient réussi à rattraper le temps perdu. Cette dernière avait réussi lui donner neuf beaux enfants. Aujourd'hui ils se rendaient tous les deux à une fête des anciens élèves de leur année de promotion. Tous les deux furent rapidement séparer par leur ancien camarades.

- Alors c'est vrai, lui dit un homme portant des lunette ronde, tu a épousé Ho Ha Ni de la classe 7?

- Oui.

- C'est une blague, enfin, elle t'a piégé c'est ça?

- On peu dire ça comme ça. Elle a fait en sorte que je mon cœur ne dépende plus que d'elle.

- En tout cas votre mariage à l'air récent, vu comment tu la regarde, on dirait que vous êtes marié la veille.

- Ca fera quinze ans le mois prochain.

Tout en parlant, il regardait amoureusement Ha Ni qui se retourna pour lui rendre son sourire. Dans la voiture qui les ramenait chez eux, Seung Jo réussi à posé cette question dont il redoutait tans la réponse.

- Ha Ni, ai-je réussi à te rendre heureuse?

- Grâce à toi, je suis revenu à la vie. Ça répond à ta question?

- Je crois.

Il freina alors devant le portail la cette maison qui fut le témoin de leur bonheur.

FIN.


End file.
